Ordreik Servolt
Ordreik is one of the major villains in the franchise. First appearing in Summon Night 1 and later in Summon Night 3. His first appearance chronologically being in the third game. Personality Ordreik’s main trait is his ambition, he would do anything to fulfill his wishes. He doesn’t hesitate using his allies as mere tools. Maybe the only one he treats with a bit of compassion is his wife Celienne. Background He was born with a monstrous like talent for the art of summoning, being owner of a gigantic level of Mana, being summons from Sapureth and Silturn his specialties. He became a disciple in the Servolt family. Ordreik was very gratful for becoming their pupil and proceeded to dedicatedly study old documents left by the legendary King of Elgo. He also had great admiration for Celiene - his master's daughter - she was very intelligent and was kind with him. Both shared a great interest in the old history of summoners and the King of Elgo's legacy. Although She gave Ordreik many materials on the subject, he was unable to learn much because of the great damage the text had, he felt very frustrated for not being able to answer his lady expectations and became even more dedicated to his research. At this time, the two became really close. Ordreik continued his studies and developed many new techniques and methods to use the power of summoning. Eventually, his abilities surpassed everyone's expectations and, at some point, he even received Celienne's hand in marriage. As such, he eventually became the head of the family and the leader of the organization created generations ago by the Servolt and Crastof families: The Colorless Faction. As the new leader he made countless improvements, like introducing new methods to train their troops and sharing new techniques with their summoners. Development Summon Night 3 His plans were to restore the ruins on the Forsaken Island to become a god, for this he needed someone able to use its controlling devices, the magical swords. However, one of the swords were stolen by two traitor. He didn’t care so much since he found in a boy called Ishlar the perfect user for the remaining sword: Crissles. Ishlar’s father was an officer in the army and an old enemy for the Faction, as a result, his son as cursed to live eternally in pain. He promised the boy to lift the curse should he cooperate, however, the boy accepted to work for him but the curse was not a problem for him anymore, this made Ordreik take a interest in the boy. He started his scheme and sent Ishlar as a spy so he could not only get info but also attack them by surprise. The plan was a success. Ordreik and his man started to spread death and destruction in the island, he also captured some creatures he considered as useful to him. His abilities were so great that he easily was able to take on the strongest member in the heroes’ party. Ordeik’s presence made the main character scared enough to go “trigger happy” with his magical sword, but even with the powers of Shartos, Ordreik could easily read through him and avoided all his attacks just by walking directly towards him. During this battle Ordreik was even more impressed with Ishlar behavior, even starting to call him “comrade”. He would have invited the boy into his family as his successor, but Ishlar suddenly betrayal changed everything. Ordreik was deeply wounded by Crissles piercing attack and almost died. Thanks to his wife abilities he was saved but he had to speed up his original plan and this made him lose more energy. Furthermore, the main party found his group in the ruins and defeated him. He had to run for his life but not before killing the traitor Ishlar by lifting his curse before it cured him again. This experience made Ordreik trust other people even less. Summon Night 1 After the events in the Forsaken Island, Ordreik’s abilities were never the same. He was considerably weakened by his wounds and had lost all the technology in the island, built through generations by his Faction. He started his own plan to obtain incredible powers. It took him 20 years. He tried to summon a Demon Lord from Sapureth, for this sake he even made his own child take part in the ritual in his place. However, the ritual failed and the only survival was his child. In the place of the demon, they summoned a normal child from a unknown world, but Ordreik suspected something was odd about this youngster. He ordered his child to take responsibility for the failed ritual, keeping a watch in their failed experiment. Later, his child reported that the human had indeed a part of the Demon Lord power, but Odreik was already occupied with his next experiment using the Mima jewel and his bastard son as a vessel, he was successful in summoning the Demon Lord’s other half. However, his plans backstabbed him for a last time when the possessed boy lost his mind and ended up killing Ordreik. Trivia *He has the habit to laugh when things go real wrong and ran out of his control (best seeing in the Karma ending of 1 & 3). *In Summon Night 1, the only route where he survives is the Karma ending. *Ironically, in the third game, the only route where he dies is the Karma ending. *In the Nintendo DS Remake of Summon Night 1, There is a summon that only he is able to use: The “Sarcophagus King” (砂棺の王). This was one of the summons he used in Summon Night 3. *In the Summon Night Tarot collection Ordreik represents “The Tower” arcane. Gallery 16-The Tower.png|Ordreik in "The Tower" Tarot card SNCollection3-Ordreik.jpg|Ordreik in Summon Night Collection Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 1 Character Category:Summon Night 3 Character